Last Breath
by Teza-Wowsie
Summary: Short story. There were no regrets. All but one. His answer was found, his heart happy, his brother alive. How could he not smile!


It had been three years since the day Portgas D. Ace had started his adventure on becoming a pirate, leaving his past at East Blue behind him. In such a period of time, hard pressed obstacles, life changing choices and great feats had entwined themselves into his destiny. Leaving his own Captain-ship and joining the Whitebeard pirates being one of them; a choice he'd admire for as long as he lived. Friends, family, belonging. They were all things he'd made and felt from the moment he'd set off to live his dream. The world was a vast place. Wide, beautiful, adventurous. To travel every area, every sea, visit every island and know the world.. what a dream it could be.

The lulling sounds of the seas waves and ripples touching, tapping, swooshing against the ships side was an addictive and soothing sound. The feeling of the free wind wrapping around your skin, gliding across your body, its fresh smell inviting to your senses. The sight of the suns light vanishing each night, painting the sky in a clash of coloured beauty and the view of it raising the next morning. It was almost as though it wasn't real, that one blink, one shut of his eyelids and this amazing adventure would have slipped through his fingers and vanish. However, every time he did so, the second they opened again, his dream was always still there. It is real. It was real. He was real.

Yet, there was always one thing he'd asked himself. One thing he'd questioned, that he'd questioned his whole life. It held him back from admiring who he'd become. He knew he'd been lucky for this life, yet, somehow, there was a knowledge that he didn't deserve it. It was why he'd treasured it, protected it, loved it.

"Was it good that I born?"

As a child, he'd asked Garp, his adoptive Grandfather, that very question. In reply, he'd been told that he'd find the answer if he kept on living. To be unsure if your birth into the world was a good thing and then get told you'd find it if you lived.. it was difficult. Do you live and hope you find it, search for it or die and rid the world of the demon blood inside of you. Would he live his life to the very end finding the answer? Would he die and never know? He'd always asked them after.

Ace had made a promise then, too. A promise that he'd never die. His clumsy little brother, his cherished little brother, had taken that promise. Ace would live for his little brother, he would live to protect his little brother in place of both himself and Sabo. He'd lost one brother. He refused to ever lose another. Each day his mind wandered to that straw hat he wore atop of his head, that large cheesy smile and his dimwitted self. Each day he hoped he was well, wished to something somewhere that all was okay, that he was alive and living his own dream. Ace had left Luffy behind, left him alone, but they both had their dreams to fulfil.

Seeing that wanted poster pinned up in an islands pub those months ago had been a greatly satisfying moment. The wide heartfelt grin that had spread across his face had swelled his heart, through his very being. The bright and smiling face of his little brother, the bright and smiling face of the most cherished person to Ace. He'd made it. Luffy was living his dream. Ace had known it wouldn't be long, that they'd meet again. The pride he'd felt had caused him to show off the poster to his family, his crew, his friends. Luffy was making it. Luffy was becoming a great pirate.

All great and joyful things sadly were never allowed to remain in the life of a pirate. That joy, that freedom, that pride, it was all something that could be torn from you at any second, it was something that could be crushed. Sacrifices had to be made in life and this current one.. is was one Ace had chosen. It was where his story ended. This current day, this current moment, in this current breath.

He'd fought all of his life to prove himself, to prove he was worth something, to prove that he was no demon. Yet, destiny was something that you could never escape from. You could run but it will always you. No matter how far or wide you travel. Ace had been captured, sentenced to death and at the very last moment he'd been freed. His family, friends and his little brother had come to save him. They'd come to fight for his very being, dying, fighting, battling for him.

"Was it good that I was born?"

How it repeated in his mind. Again and again. The answer he knew. Finally, he knew. Yes. It was good that he'd been born. It was good that he'd been in this world. It was good that he'd been allowed to live the life he did.

Answers always come too late.

It was too late.

But he'd managed to protect. It was too late for his life, for his answer but not for the sacrifice he gave them up for. His life, taken, killed, in place of his little brothers being able to continue. He would not see another brother dead. Even if it cost him his own. A steep price for freedom. A traumatic price for freedom, for life. But now he knew. Ace knew the meaning to his life, the answer to his searched question and now he'd found them.. there was nothing to be sad about dying.

Nothing to regret.

Except one thing. And only one.

"I only have one regret: That I couldn't see you fulfil your dream."

Luffy could make it. If anybody could do it, it'd be Luffy.

"But I'm sure.. you can make it. You're my little brother."

Such a great little brother. They'd been through so much, seen so much, knew so much. A clumsy little brother but the only one Ace would have such faith in. Yet Ace spoke, carrying on, grasped within his brothers hold as his flame inside him flickered and dimmed. Time was leaving his body but he'd pass on to see them. He'd be able to meet his mother and thank her. He'd be able to meet Sabo again. No doubt he'd be proud. He'd kept his promise and protected Luffy. As a big brother should.

"Please, pass on.. what I'm.. about to say.."

Ace's breaths were becoming harder to intake, his body was becoming darker, heavier, the metallic tastes vanishing, burning smells clouding, but he would not give up yet. He needed to say this. He needed them to know. Needed Luffy to know.

"Pops.. Everyone.. and you, Luffy.."

There were no others he needed.

"Even though.. I'm so worthless.. Even though.. I carry the blood of a demon.."

Yet, a demon that was not Ace. A demon may be inside of him but he was no demon at heart. Now, however, it came. His lips wobbled, eyes leaked fresh tears, teeth chattered and mind clouded a little darker.

It did not hurt.

He was not sad.

"Thank you.."

He could not thank them enough.

"For loving me."

And loved he was.

Finally, he allowed himself to let go, his lips curled up into a smile, happy to be with his little brother in his last moments as he passed on into a life with his new found answer. He fell, body against the stone cold floor with the impaling hole through his chest. His smile hadn't faltered. Portgas D. Ace had not been sad. He had no sorrow in his soul. Cold by body he may be but cold by heart is something he never was.

Luffy was alive.

Luffy would make it.

Luffy would become pirate king.


End file.
